


immaturity

by naturagardens



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Earthbound - Freeform, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturagardens/pseuds/naturagardens
Summary: a series of drabbles about the smash kids ! taking requests.enjoy !it's not going to be updated. i just don't have the time to work on this anymore. maybe i'll rewrite it sometime in the future.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2), Nana (Ice Climber)/Villager (Animal Crossing)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to contact the author ?  
> you can find her at naturagardens on tumblr or daisycircuits on wattpad.

alarm clocks went off simultaneously throughout the room. slamming his fist down on top, toon link rolled over with a groan. he didn't want to wake up. but today was a special day. he pulled himself out of the bunk-bed he shared with young link, grabbing his hat in the process. toon drifted towards the bathroom, pushing the door open. he scratched the back of his neck as he saw nana standing in there, brushing her teeth. 

" hey. " he mumbled sleepily, dragging the step stool over to the counter and stepping up onto it. he set his hat down on the counter, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

" good morning, link !! " nana replied through a mouthful of her toothbrush. leaning forward, she spat into the sink and turned to him. " how did you sleep? "

he shrugged. how can someone wake up so early, and be so cheery? 

nana fussed with her hair a bit more, before walking over to the door. " i'm making breakfast this morning. so, hurry up. " she stated with a tiny giggle, and giving him a little wink as she spoke.

after he brushed his teeth, bathed, and got dressed, he dragged himself downstairs. 

\--

a few of the kids were milling around in the cafeteria kitchen as toon link walked in. he was fully awake now, looking on at interest in the scene before him. ness was digging like a mad man through the cabinets. toon almost didn't recognize him though, since his cap wasn't where it normally was.

" someone stole my hat ! " he finally exclaimed with a huff, kicking the drawer shut. nana turned from her spot at the stove, giving him a glare.

" what'd that ... the uh. cabinet ! do to you? " she asked, stumbling over her words for a moment. over the years, her english was clearly better, though she still had trouble with words. 

" i don't care what the cabinet did to me! i can't find my hat! " ness explained. toon didn't say it out loud, but it was...odd to see ness without it.

" look. eat breakfast first! and then i will help yo- " nana was interrupted by popo bursting into the kitchen and nearly slamming into toon. 

" our mallets are missing ! "

another missing item? toon went over to the island, and climbed up onto the stool, resting an elbow onto the counter. think of it now, he hadn't seen his sword anywhere. odd.

" i haven't seen my sword. " he finally stated, patting his sides to see if it was there anyways. nana looked like she was panicking. toon didn't blame her.

" eat breakfast, all of you. we can solve this mystery after we eat. you can't let food go to waste! " she chided, clicking off the stove and grabbing a plate. as everyone, begrudgingly, grabbed the food, the smaller link still sat on the stool, thinking about who could have possibly done this. the kitchen seemed to settle down a bit as everyone ate, until lucas poked his head in the doorway.

" have any of you guys seen my rope snake anywhere? "

**\--**

after breakfast was over with, the group of kids split up to go look for each of their items. they all agreed to meet in the common room that was connected to their rooms when they had finished. nana had asked a few of the older smashers on their way out if they had had anything taken, and they had told her no.

so it was just them.

toon link had decided to join pit and pittoo. pittoo wouldn't let anyone call him dark pit anymore, and toon had learned that the hard way. they had dug through drawers and underneath couch cushions, but toon couldn't find his sword anywhere. 

"what'd they steal from you guys?" toon asked carefully, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall besides the two angels.

" our laurel wreaths ! palutena's going to kill us. " pit stated quickly, pushing open a door. they were asking around the mansion, too. no one had seen any of their stuff. toon felt a bit antsy without his sword.

" this is so stupid ! pit, i shouldn't have listened to you. if we hadn't taken the wreaths off before we went to bed, they wouldn't be stolen right now ! " pittoo stated, crossing his arms over his chest. toon started to just leave them ; but he realized it was best if he just stayed. going with ness and lucas would've resulted in sidetracking to prank somebody, ( and that he was **not** ready for, ) the iceclimbers always ended up arguing about something, and there was something off about villager. to him, at least.

" .. you didn't have to take it off. " pit replied. 

villager wasn't the most social out of them all, and he was a bit of a relentless prankster. ness and lucas had been blamed for countless pranks, all pulled by villager himself. the only person safe from his endless torture of pranks was nana. whether it was a crush, or something else, they just didn't know.

that's when a lightbulb went off.

" what if ... it's villager stealing our stuff? what if it's some dumb prank? " toon suggested.

the pits turned to look at him. a bit of realization dawned on pit, and he perked up. " villager did seem a bit off earlier. " he said. 

" pit, please don't drag me out to the gar- " pittoo was interrupted by pit grabbing his wrist, and rushing off down the hallway, leaving toon behind. 

toon turned, ready to go find one of the links. maybe they'd help him find his sword.

but instead, he found villager standing there behind him.

staring right at him.

" heya vill ! "

" _hi._ " his voice echoed around in his head. villager couldn't actually speak, and he never talked about why he couldn't, either. " _talking crap, like everyone else?_ " 

toon was taken aback. " oh i- "

" _whatever. i don't care anymore. you get used to it, toon._ " the other male shrugged, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. " _looking for your stolen stuff, too? i had my axe stolen, so ..._ " he trailed off, kicking at the wooden floor.

toon was even further shocked by the fact that he had just accused villager of something. " how do you know? " he asked quietly.

" _everyones been running around like a madman looking for their stuff. all of the adults, especially miss isabelle, doesn't know where our stuff is. and miss isabelle knows where everything is._ " he replied, stepping closer to toon. toon couldn't move, his feet frozen into the floor. the taller boy stared him down. " _and you were quick to an acc-_ "

toon opened his eyes, which were screwed shut. villager was stepping back, looking behind him. toon turned to look, and he grinned. he was saved !

samus was walking down the hall, pikachu scurrying around her feet. he could hear the excited pikas as he did so. toon link broke away from villager, glancing over his shoulder for just a second before he darted to samus' side. 

" hi samus. " he greeted, trying to keep up with her pace. the taller woman walked so much faster ; it was hard to keep up with his tiny legs. 

" following me to the dining hall? " she asked, giving him a side-eyed glance, a grin crossing her face. 

" uh .. yeah ! " 

he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for leaving villager behind, though. he looked over his shoulder one last time. the boy was standing there, head tilted slightly as he stared at toon.

and then grinned, lifting his hand and giving the link a slight wave.

**\--**


	2. Chapter 2

toon had barely touched the muffin that sat on his plate as he stared outside at the tennis courts that lay empty. unless you counted the one that held a few tennis rackets on it, their owners sitting in the grass and chatting with each other as they ate something toon couldn't quite make out. he found himself wondering if his sword would ever be found; his grandmother definitely would have his head if she knew he'd lost his sword, much less have it stolen. 

when he had seen samus earlier, she had reminded him of something. he hadn't seen megaman all morning. the small, robotic boy was usually running around, doing things for others, or just hanging off on his own. toon had talked to him previously, knowing he was rather shy when it came to talking to others from other worlds. toon knew how it felt.

one small theory began worming its way into his head, but he quickly shook it off. his theories were usually never correct, and toon figured it wouldn't be worth the effort. but it continued to bug at the back of his mind.

a little warble like noise disrupted his thoughts, and he looked up. there stood green, hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at toon silently. green wasn't much of a talker unless it was to throw out some snide remark, whether in inklish or english, toon really didn't know the difference. 

" what? " he finally asked, brows furrowing in a bit of confusion as he stared right back. 

" ness said meet in common room. " was all he said, before walking back the way he came. toon, confused, slid out of his chair and stumbled after the inkling. toon had assumed green didn't know very much english until now. 

he stuck close to the other boy as they walked down the hall and into the common room, where the other teens either sat on the couches or stood around. he could see nana standing near the front, biting her thumbnail as she leaned up against the storage closet door. it also sort of served as a multipurpose area. mostly because it had a door leading to the laundry room.

after a moment, ness finally waved his arms. " can you guys like. be quiet really fast ? " he asked. his voice was loud; which was something you really had to get used to when you shared the same room with him during the smash tourneys. he was a bit of a loudmouth, sure, but it wasn't really in an annoying way. maybe that's what made him so likable. " okay-- " he started, brows furrowing when someone snickered. " so i might have a plan. " 

\--

lucas sighed. he would much rather be asleep right now. despite how noisy everyone was before they went to bed, he found it kind of comforting. it was different from sleeping alone in his bedroom at home, which felt empty even after his brothers death.

claus ... he would be proud of lucas. he was sure of it. 

the hallway was quiet as he leaned up against the wall next to the door that led to the room. he didn't know why ness had bothered with the night watch part, but everyone else had seemed to agree to it. 

for some reason.

he rubbed his eyes, trying to think of things that wouldn't make him sleepy. how about ... the chimera's that he'd fought at home? or duster's breath? or the childish laugh that still managed to echo around the room as the person who'd torn his life apart taunted him over and over again, telling him that ness would be jealous of where he was at now? 

lucas shivered, rubbing his arms. maybe a little too far, but at least he was awake now. he heard footsteps. looking up, he caught sight of megaman. the younger boy was carrying a box full of stuff, silent as ever. lucas tilted his head a little bit. 

that's when he caught sight of the familiar red and blue hat that belonged to only one person he knew.

well, two. but ness was really the only one accepted into the tourneys. 

" hey , is that - " he started to say, stopping when megaman jumped. despite the emotionless face the boy seemed to carry, he could see the hint of panic behind his eyes. it brought up an old memory lucas struggled to push back as he bit the inside of his cheek. " i won't be mad or anything, promise! " he reassured, trying to keep his voice low. the others were awake inside, waiting to attack anyone who was possibly coming to steal their stuff.

" i cleaned it. all of it. " megaman finally stated, adjusting the box in his grip. " to do something nice. i believe i should have asked first, but speaking to people is a bit ... hard. i always get asked about my robotic abilities, what cool things i can do. " he continued softly, peering into the box to avoid lucas's gaze. 

" oh, believe me. i know how it feels. well ... a little bit. when i first got here people thought i was an echo fighter. and they'd still ask me what i could do with the rope snake. which ... i assume you have. " lucas replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. it had been a while since he'd talked this much to someone he hardly knew. he normally kept to himself, but something about the other made him feel ... more comfortable, maybe that was it. 

they sat in silence, before lucas cleared his throat. 

" would you ... like me to go in with you? " he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. it was the least he could do, really. megaman simply nodded. " let me go first, then. " 

lucas opened the door, and stepped inside, bracing himself for some sort of yell or attack. nothing. he gestured for the other boy to follow him in, and they quietly made their way to the middle of the room. everyone had fallen asleep, even ness with his bat who sat quietly up against one of the dressers on the floor. placing a finger against his lips, lucas quietly took the hat from the box and set it down on top of the sleeping males head.

he'd get it in the morning. 

they managed to put everyones things back, except for the sword and mallets. megaman had explained that he'd put them in the storage closet in the common room. they'd explain everything in the morning, because lucas was fighting back yawns and megaman was low on charge at that point. 

then again, maybe they wouldn't tell anyone at all. sometimes things were best kept to ones self.


End file.
